1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method apparatus and system for enabling secure access to secured resources. More particularly, the present invention relates to identifying a level of access a device and/or user is entitled based on a security level of the device and the access available to a user.
2. Background Discussion
Typically, in a secured resource system such as doors, computers and other devices, the secured devices will be unlocked when a user's identity and access is verified at a card reader physically attached to the door, the computer or other devices. When there are a plurality of devices in the secured system, such an identification process is time consuming and inconvenient for the user, as it requires the user to perform the identification process at each of the secured device one by one, and the cost of the secured system is also increased because more electronics are required.